drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gary Grill
The Gary Grill is the twelfth episode of the second season of Drake & Josh. It aired on October 17, 2004. Plot Drake and Josh begin selling Gary Coleman Grills (a parody of the George Foreman Grills) when they are approached by two sharp-dressed salesmen under the names "Buddy" and "Guy", who offer them the job of selling them as long as the salesmen are given a fraction of their profit. Not only can these grills cook food in the same way a George Foreman grill would, but the grills are also equipped with the feature of playing digital audio. Selling the grills earns Drake and Josh a lot of money. However, the FBI arrest Drake and Josh for selling the grills, which were actually stolen products by Buddy and Guy, two wanted thieves from the manufacturer. Despite Drake and Josh's claims that they didn't know they were stolen and that they haven't done anything wrong, the police believe they seem to fit the description of two clean-cut Caucasian males, who stole the grills out of New Jersey. After being interrogated, Drake and Josh call Megan, who helps them manipulate "Buddy and Guy" into telling the truth within audible range of the FBI, and as a result, the FBI arrest "Buddy and Guy" and release Drake and Josh from jail. Gary Coleman then shows up later, and demands the profits Drake and Josh gained from having sold the grills. Since the brothers spent all of the money, Gary takes all of the stuff the brothers bought with the money. The brothers beg him to let them keep their chair. Since Josh has sat in it, Gary lets them keep it. Quotes Buddy: (as he and Guy are arrested) Guy? Guy: Yeah? Buddy: I've read about prison. Guy: And? Buddy: It ain't fun! Trivia *Gary Coleman guest starred as himself. *The cold open of this episode breaks the fourth wall, with Drake and Josh noticing the changes in the design done by Megan. Then, when Megan pushes a button on the video effects box and causes Drake and Josh to look messed up and spin around, it heavily resembles a YouTube Poop. However, YouTube Poops didn't exist in 2004, but much later. *This is the first time Megan was in the opening, the second being Tree House. *This was Richard Biggs' final television appearance, who has died on May 22, 2004, five months before this episode aired. *The events of this episode were mentioned in Steered Straight. *This is the first episode the old lady refers to the soda as pop. Briefly, Drake and Josh don't mention or refer to the soda as pop in the United States or in any other episode; it's only mentioned as pop in this episode. *The old lady who appears at the movie theater asking Drake and Josh for popcorn and drink and asking if there's nachos is briefly from Malcolm in the Middle. Goofs *When Drake & Josh get arrested at the Premiere, look at when they are led away. One of Josh's cuffs are dangling opened when he should be fully cuffed. The same thing happens to Buddy when he and Guy get arrested. *There is no cash on the floor after Drake and Josh's cash fight. *Even though Drake and Josh get to keep the chair, it is not seen in other episodes. It is likely that they probably gave it away afterwards. *When Drake and Josh are selling grills at school, everyone crowds around to get one and starts giving them money, but they never stated a price. * When Drake and Josh get a phone call each, Drake dials 222-222-2222 and Josh dials 323-622-111, but they call the same phone. * In the scene where Drake and Josh have their money fight at the movie theater, it's afternoon time, but in the next scene where they're in jail, it's still afternoon time, after that when it shows the outside of the premiere where Buddy and Guy are waiting for Drake and Josh as Megan shows up, it's nighttime but only in 1 scene, then when Drake and Josh get out of jail where Gary Coleman comes in by locking him up and coming to their house to take everything, it's afternoon time again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2